Nieves Salazar
Summary Born into the La Luna bloodline of vampires, one of the few to escape the destruction of Earth in more than scattered numbers, Nieves had most of her life planned out for her as a child, as a vampire. However, Nieves wanted to be more - she wanted to be a mage. And she, eventually, managed to wrest that concession from her parents and go down the path to becoming a magical officer. Eventually, she did become one, positioned within the region in which she was born as a junior officer. It didn’t take long for her to rise up to being one of the senior officers, due to her strength and skill, and she eventually became personal assistant to the Green Flash herself, Maple Kuna. At around this time, her mother was killed in an incident involving Mars, and her older sibling became the head of the bloodline. Appearance Nieves is a chubby girl of average height, with brown skin and the bright red eyes of a vampire. Due to being shortsighted, she wears glasses. Her hair is black, and is very curly, with messy, ragged bangs. It is fairly long, going about halfway down her back. Her eyes are nearly constantly accompanied by heavy bags underneath them, due to her lack of sleep. As a vampire, she has sharp teeth, claws, and wings. Most of the time, she wears a grey mage's uniform - a heavy trench coat, peaked cap, and normal pants. In her free time, she wears simpler, looser clothing, favoring blouses and skirts, but avoids showing much skin. Personality Nieves is a very quiet, somber, and serious person. She takes everything very seriously, especially her job. She is strict, professional, and formal, referring to her fellow officers by their titles and being irritated when they refuse to call her by hers. She is very protective of others, and very idealistic, though this is occasionally tempered by pessimism. She is loyal, dependable, and good under pressure. Gentle and kind, Nieves is patient and enjoys helping others. She is most calm in her workplace's ordinary situations, though she tends to falter in more uncomfortable ones, typically those involving interacting with people. She is obsessive and meticulous, and is terrified of failure. Despite this, she tends to shoulder everyone else's burdens and take the fall for their failings. Although not a perfectionist, she feels she has to meet and exceed every expectation due to her family's high standards. She wants to make them proud. In more personal situations, Nieves is shy and easily embarrassed. She is a very anxious person, and stutters and gets shaky when nervous. Nieves tends to get infatuated with those who give her more attention and praise than normal, much to her own annoyance, and finds that it is painfully obvious when she has a crush. She talks more when nervous, but also when comfortable, though she shuts up quickly when informed of this. Although she isn't stoic, she tends to bottle up her emotions to an unhealthy extent, and easily falls into periods of negativity. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: Nieves Salazar Classification: Vampire Alignment: Neutral Good Color Identity: White/Green Gender: Female Age: 20 Date of Birth: September 17 Height: 5'7 Weight: 140 lbs Likes: Blood-based coffee, meat, reading, biology, animals, ambient music Dislikes: Drama, unnecessary conflict, grating noises, not being taken seriously Affiliation: The Transgalatic Witch's Association Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A Powers and Abilities: Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Genetic / Biological Manipulation, Limited Power Mimicry, Vampirism, Transformation, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (On par with Pluto, which puts her in the same league as EQUINOX on Earth) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Past EQUINOX) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (In the same league as Past EQUINOX) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Very high; can last longer with higher amounts of blood Range: Interplanetary. Standard Equipment: A magical, bloodsucking rapier. Intelligence: Genius. Nieves is a highly skilled mage, trained in her magic since her childhood. She is also a very proficient swordswoman, having been trained in the art as a child, similarly to her magical abilities. As a fairly high-ranking officer of the TGWA, she is an experienced manager, leader, and combatant, as well. Having developed her own magic, she is well-versed in its use, as well as in biology and genetics in general, due to the knowledge needed to properly use it. Weaknesses: As a vampire, she's very weak to sunlight, although she can circumvent this with barriers. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As a vampire and mage, Nieves’ magical array is of high quality. Amplified by the vampiric parasite, her array spreads throughout her soul, efficiently channeling and releasing large quantities of magical energy. Enhanced by her experience, training, and magic, her array is quite efficient and powerful. Due to the strength of her magical array, Nieves can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for several hours at a time, though fighting for such a long time will have a harsh effect on her magical array, and could prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this will happen faster, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Nieves’ magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between planets. Radar: Nieves’ magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Nieves’ maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Nieves’ magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. Combined with her magic, Nieves’ vampiric nature grants her innate superhuman capabilities that are further enhanced through her magic and biological enhancements, allowing her to survive powerful magic attacks and dish out comparable damage with her physical attacks. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Nieves is in legitimate danger. ---- Helix: A unique magic based around the manipulation of genetic structure and information. Nieves developed and mastered this magic herself. Through its use, Nieves can alter the genetic structures of her opponents to inhibit the function of their body in various ways, such as making parts of their bodies transform into other things on a genetic level. She can inhibit regeneration by simply removing the genetic information for an injured or severed body part - if the body does not process it as having ever existed, it will not regenerate properly. Nieves can use the magic on herself to alter her own genetic structure, whether to increase her strength or shapeshift. By accessing the genetic information in others, she can use it for her own benefit - for example, she can mimic genetic powers and muscle memory. Vampirism: Nieves was born a vampire and thus possesses all the powers associated with vampirism. The true nature of a vampire is an artificial magical parasite that burrows into the host’s body, filling them with a thirst for blood and granting them magical powers and superhuman strength. She also possesses the claws, fangs, and wings typical of a vampire of her strain. This comes with drawbacks, of course; she needs to drink blood to stay healthy and keep her capabilities up, and being directly exposed to sunlight will burn her body away without any possibility for vampiric regeneration, though it can still heal naturally. *'Regeneration:' As a vampire, Nieves can regenerate from physical wounds as long as she has an ample supply of blood to use for this. At this power’s peak, and given enough blood, Nieves can regenerate from as little as a single drop of blood. With lesser amounts of blood, regenerating from traditionally lethal injuries is difficult, though possible. *'Shapeshifting:' Nieves can shapeshift into the form of a bat fairly easily. Transforming into this form takes no energy, and although this form is slightly physically weaker, Nieves can still use all her magical abilities, and retains her speed and regenerative capabilities. Transforming into a swarm of bats is possible, though this takes more energy than transforming into one. *'Eyes of Hunger:' The greatest power of any vampire. *Upon transformation into a vampire, one's eyes change in color to red, signifying their newfound vampiric powers. However, their eyes change in many, many ways. A vampire is able to see in any conditions, regardless of light, can follow the flow of blood in a target's body and identify places with the highest blood flow. In addition, they can see even the invisible, and can identify and track magical signatures through sight alone. *In addition, vampires can project powerful magical beams from their eyes formed from a combination of stolen blood and magic. These beams can be incredibly precise, or unconditionally destructive. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Original Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vampires Category:Tier 5